


26 Reasons to Disobey Your Commanding Officer: H is for Honor

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	26 Reasons to Disobey Your Commanding Officer: H is for Honor

For not the first time, Evan curses Sheppard and his suicidal tendencies. He knows the order in this type of situation is to go back to the city and get backup. He also knows that John would be dead by the time they get back. And that's a death he can't have on his conscience.

He sends the rest of his team and McKay back to the gate, telling him that he, Ronon, and Teyla will be right behind them. From the look he gets from McKay, he can tell that the scientist knows he's up to something and Evan finds himself grateful that he keeps his mouth shut.

Fortunately, Teyla and Ronon understand what needs to be done and why he has to be the one to do it. He hands his P-90 to Ronon and then takes off his tac vest, handing it to Teyla.

Evan tells them to head to the gate, before he turns and walks back to where they came from. Being unarmed feels wrong – almost as though he's naked – but he knows it's the only way he'll be able to convince the natives to trade him for John. He knows he's most likely walking into his death, but at least he'll be dying with his sense of honor intact.


End file.
